The True Super Sayin
by The Titan
Summary: What if Vegeta became the first Super Sayin? New chapters up.
1. Chapter 1

The skies of Namek were a beautiful green. The sun was out and the temperature was perfect. Not to hot and not to cold. Everything looked great.

But that was far from the truth. If you were to take a closer look, you would notice the lack of life all around. The little villages that were once bursting with life now showed only death. Bodies were littered in the streets. Most were Nameks, but some were a different variety of creatures wearing similar armor. The huts in the village were damaged and smoking where some last stands had taken place.

This death and carnage had spread throughout the entire planet until there was nothing left alive. It was like some giant hand had plucked the life out of the once peaceful planet. The whole planet was still for a moment. Then the ground started to rumble. The rumble moved through the ground and began shaking the entire planet.

On the other side of Namek, away from the villages a battle ensued. Vegeta was sent crashing to the ground. He got to his feet and staggered for a second. Wiping blood running down his face he glared up at the one he was fighting.

Floating about thirty feet above him was Frieza. Frieza's arms were crossed and he had a bored look on his face. "Come now Vegeta, surely a _Super Sayin _can do better then this." At the beginning of their fight Vegeta had been boasting about how he was to become a Super Sayin. Frieza had taken him seriously at first, fighting Vegeta only defensively. But now it was obvious that Vegeta's powers were nothing special and certainly couldn't stand up to the awesome might of Frieza's.

Now Frieza was merely toying with him. Vegeta slowly rose up into the air to be level with him. They glared at each other for several minutes until Frieza's face curved until an evil grin.

"What's that matter? Does the little monkey not want to fight anymore?" Frieza cackled loudly. Vegeta became enraged and flew at Frieza throwing a thunderous punch. Frieza easily blocked his punch and head butted Vegeta.

"ARRRRRHGH!" Vegeta bellowed in pain and flew back and clutched his face. Then Frieza quickly kneed him in the stomach and flicked his tail around, striking Vegeta with it, and sent the Sayin prince back down to the ground. Frieza, laughing loudly lowered himself to the ground.

Vegeta was on his hands and knees breathing hard. "Now I'm going to kill you Vegeta. And there is nothing you can do about it. There never was anything you could have done. I am all powerful." He looked down at the injured Sayin. "If you beg for mercy now, I might just kill you quick. Make it painless. But only if you grovel on your knees like the dog you are, HA HA!" Frieza began laughing loudly once more.

Vegeta stood to his feet fast and clenched his fists. "I will NEVER bow to the likes of you! You will pay for what you have done to me and my people." Vegeta drew his hand back and threw a glowing ball of energy at Frieza. Frieza swatted it away lazily. Even more angered Vegeta began throwing more energy balls at Frieza over and over, But Frieza just kept swatting them away like they were flies. Then he pointed one finger at Vegeta and shot a small beam of energy at him. Vegeta held up his hands in a attempt to block himself but was still sent flying back into a small mountain, making it crumble.

This time Vegeta did not get up. He just lied there on the brink of losing consciousness, his armor cracked and his face bruised and bloody. It was at this point that Vegeta knew he was defeated. Nothing he could have done would even make Frieza blink. He was just too powerful. Anger and frustration consumed him and also a deep sadness. Here he was the prince of all sayins, and he couldn't even avenge his people. This maniac had destroyed his home world and nearly all its inhabitants. And he was laughing about it, taunting him. Damm him. Damm him and all he had done to ruin Vegeta's life.

All of these mixed emotions along with the acceptance of defeat flowed through his body driving the young sayin mad. He stood up and began screaming at the top of his lungs. All of his emotions went deep inside of him. They went so deep that they surpassed parts unknown to Vegeta. They kept going deeper and deeper inside of him until they unlocked a well of power unknown to the prince.

With this well unlocked, the power flowed to the surface and consumed all of Vegeta's body. It was more then he had ever experienced or known could exist. The power broke his skin and swirled around him causing a blinding flash of light. It shook the whole planet. This mighty power was enough to make even Frieza back up in shock. Vegeta's power kept flowing out of him faster and faster until he reached a level of power that only legends told of. The power turned his spiky black hair a bright yellow and his eyes a light green.

Vegeta stood there and stared at his foe. "Now Frieza, you will face the wrath of a true Super Sayin."


	2. Chapter 2

Standing on the sidle lines of the mighty battle, three figures watched in amazement. The power they could feel coming from Vegeta was incredible. After a moment the tallest figure spoke.

"My god," Piccilo said in disbelief. "How could his power increase so much? It's impossible." The smaller figures to his left and right were just as stunned as the Namek. Gohan pulled on Piccilo's pant leg.

"Can he beat Frieza?" Piccilo ignored him for a second trying to read both of the mighty beings power levels. "Piccilo?" Gohan said again.

"I don't know. The only thing I can determine is that this fight is far from over." They all continued to look on until the other figure couldn't take it any more.

"Is he stronger then Goku now?" Krillen asked. The other two gasped but didn't answer. They didn't want to say anything else to confirm their fears.

xxxxxxxxxx

Miles away in Frieza's spaceship, Goku sat in the rejuvenation chamber. He could sense the whole battle going on. And up until now he had thought Vegeta was going to loose but now he could sense Vegeta's new power. This new power scared him. He had no clue what this power was capable of. And in Vegeta's hands, it couldn't be good.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Super Sayin?" Frieza asked in disbelief. "You think changing your hair color makes you more powerful?" Frieza cackled loudly. "I must admit though, that was an impressive light show you just did, but you still have no chance." Vegeta remained silent. He wore a look of extreme arrogance on his face. "Well then, let's see what you can do."

"Gladly," Vegeta said. He flew at Frieza faster then anyone could see and punched him in the chin. Frieza was launched into the air by the mighty blow.

"Wha-?" He managed to say before Vegeta came up behind him and struck him in the back sending Frieza down to crash violently into the ground.

Frieza got to his feet and glared at Vegeta. "Well I must say Vegeta you have-.." Before he could finish his sentence Vegeta appeared in front of him and began delivering a series of punches and kicks. They were to fast and powerful for Frieza to do anything except take the beating.

Vegeta finished the assault with a powerful spinning kick to the head, sending the villain sliding across the ground before stopping. Frieza lied on the ground for a minute. He got to his hands and knees.

"How dare you!" He floated to his feet. "You will pay for that you insolent fool!" Energy began to build up in his eyes and then shot out at the Saying prince. The powerful energy hit Vegeta right in the chest and he made no move to block it. When the energy hit him the whole area around him exploded. Frieza began to laugh again. "Well now, so much for the Super Sayin."

The smoke and dust cleared to show Vegeta standing there completely unscathed looking as arrogant as ever. Frieza's laughing stopped abruptly.

"That's impossible!" he cried. Vegeta let out a small chuckle.

"Nothing is impossible for a Super Sayin." At this Frieza became enraged and flew at the young prince. Before he could land a single hit Vegeta swatted him away like he was a fly sending him soaring back.

"This c-can't be," Frieza said. He started to back away from Vegeta. "There is no way a sayin can be this powerful. I-I made sure of this." 

"So this is what the great Frieza is reduced to, babbling like some kind of scared peasant," Vegeta taunted. "I would have thought you would have more honor then this." He began moving toward Frieza. "Now, I will kill you slow and make you beg." Vegeta raised his hand and his fingers began to glow.

"No wait!" Small energy balls started flying at Frieza. Each one of them hit and blew up all over his body. The energy balls kept coming until Frieza fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying? I believe you began to beg for your life," Vegeta said in mock concern. Frieza staggered to his feet with multiple cuts all over his body.

"I do not beg to little monkeys. If you are sooooo powerful, then let me reach my true power." Frieza stated. Vegeta looked at him in disgust for a second.

"Fine, I want you to know you gave it your all when I killed you." Without wasting a second Frieza began powering up. He let down all of the walls he used to keep his power in place. It began spilling out, enlarging his muscles. His power made the already damaged planet rumble again. Finally all of his power was out and Frieza was at his best.

"Wow, it's very rare that I ever show my true power. No let's see how long you last." Frieza hovered in the air wating for a reply from Vegeta.

"Hmpf, Is this your best?" Rage filled Frieza.

"You will pay for that."

"Unlikely." Frieza threw a large energy beam at Vegeta. Vegeta held up his hand and blocked it with little difficulty. Frieza then appeared next to Vegeta's side and threw a punch which he also blocked. Frieza then spun around to hit him with his tail but Vegeta grabbed it in his hands and using Frieza's momentum, spun him around in a circle repetitively and then let go sending Frieza across the sky.

Frieza stopped himself before he went too far. He then pointed his finger into the air. A black energy ball appeared above it and it grew in size. It grew and grew until it was the size of a moon. A small smile appeared across his face. "Die," he said and threw it at Vegeta.

The large energy ball came at him. Vegeta gasped for a second and held up his hands slowing it down. But it soon became obvious that he could not stop the massive amount of energy. So using all his might he threw it into the sky. It flew out into the atmosphere and exploded. The explosion rocked the entire planet every planet in the solar system.

"Very impressive Frieza, you almost had me for a second there." Frieza floated in the air with a look of extreme shock and disbelief. Vegeta smiled. "Well now that you used your most powerful attack, I think its time I killed you because it's clear you are not powerful enough to beat me." Frieza clenched his fists.

"No sayin can beat me. NO SAYIN!" Frieza flew at Vegeta with all of his might. He began throwing kicks and punches but Vegeta just floated there and blocked them all. Then he grabbed Frieza's head and brought it down to his knee.

Frieza flew back and clutched his injured face. But Vegeta didn't give him time to recover. He flew at him and punched him in the stomach. Frieza gasped as blood came out of his mouth. He then turned and began flying into the sky to run. Reaching the lower atmosphere it looked like he would get away when all of a sudden searing pain was in his back then into his stomach.

Frieza looked down at his stomach to see a bloody hole. He turned around slowly and saw Vegeta holding up his hand. Frieza gasped and fell to the ground. When he hit the ground Frieza began letting out choked gasps.

Vegeta flew over and landed next to him. Frieza tried to crawl away but Vegeta stomped down on his back.

"Where do u think you're going?" Frieza let out a loud cry as Vegeta pushed into his back harder. "Your torment is only beginning."


	3. Chapter 3

Back in Frieza's ship the rejuvenation chamber made a loud ding to signal it was done.

"Finally," Goku said. He broke through the glass of the chamber glass and exited the giant ship. Surveying his surroundings he then shot into the air and followed the large power levels.

Goku had followed the intense battle betweens his friends and Frieza. All hope seemed lost but now with Vegeta's strange new power it seemed to take a complete U turn. Now Frieza was losing. It should have made him happy but Goku couldn't shake the feeling he got from Vegeta. It seemed now that he was a worse monster then Frieza.

Goku flew through the air toward the battle. When he finally arrived he saw the aftermath of the intense fighting. He quickly scanned the area and saw his friends standing by themselves. Gohan looked up sensing his father and shouted.

"Daddy!" The rest of them looked up and all exchanged uneasy smiles.

"Goku, boy am I glad to see you." Krillen said with relief. Piccilo just looked at Goku and nodded. Goku landed next to them.

"It looks like this fight is pretty much over. I guess you guys don't need me after all huh?" Goku said trying to sound cheery.

"I don't think so Goku," Piccilo explained. "Vegeta seems to be torturing Frieza."

"What?!" Goku asked in confusion. Piccilo just sighed.

"I heard him saying he wants to make Frieza pay for what he's done." An angry looked came on Goku's face.

"This isn't right. No one deserves to be tortured." He began to rise into the air.

"Goku wait," Piccilo said. "What are you going to do? Vegeta is way to powerful for any of us to do anything about it."

"I have to try." And with that Goku flew towards Vegeta and Frieza.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta had Frieza by the throat and was pounding him in the head over and over. Blood was running down Frieza's face and he was gasping between hits. Vegeta then slammed him on the ground. Frieza gasped again and tried to turn over on his back.

"Please…." Frieza began. Vegeta then fired three energy balls into his back. Frieza screamed in agony. "AHHHRG! Vegeta please, have mercy." Vegeta just laughed.

"Mercy? I will show you nothing of the sort." He kicked him in the side so that more blood came out of his mouth. "You deserve all of this and more." Vegeta brought his foot down on the back of his head and pushed it into the dirt. "Eat it! HA HA." He then picked him up and threw him into the air, then fired an energy blast that took off his arm before he hit the ground.

"Enough!" Goku flew down and landed in front of Frieza's limp form. He glared at Vegeta.

"Kakkorot, I was wondering when you would finally show." Vegeta looked at Goku with mild amusement. "Stand aside and let this piece of filth get what's coming to him." Goku didn't move a muscle.

"No, I can't let you do this Vegeta. He is begging for his life." Vegeta laughed again.

"Do you know what he has done? He tried to kill your son and your pathetic friends." Vegeta's laughing turned into anger. "He killed my father and destroyed our home world. He must pay for his actions." Goku still didn't move.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Vegeta nearly fell over with surprise.

"You sentimental imbecile, get out of my way."

"Not until you promise me you won't hurt him anymore." A small smile came across Vegeta's lips.

"Fine, I _promise _I won't hurt him." Goku glared at Vegeta for a second and then stepped to the side. Vegeta then raise his hand and blasted energy at Frieza. "Fool."

"No!" Goku yelled. Frieza was hit by the energy and disintegrated. The only thing that remained of him was a few dust particles hanging in the air. Goku looked at Vegeta with blind rage. "How could you, he was no longer a threat."

"As long as Frieza breathed he will always be a threat." Through gritted teeth Goku said:

"Fine, I don't agree with your methods but at least it's all over." Vegeta began laughing.

"That's where your wrong Kakkorot, you and I have unfinished business."

"Huh?" Goku said in shock and amazement. "Vegeta there is no longer any reason for us to fight. Things are different now" Vegeta spit at the ground.

"Nothing has changed. I will still kill you for how you insulted me back on Earth." He held up his fist.

"No, I will not fight you." Goku started to walk away.

"You will fight me Kakkorot! And if you don't then I will kill your son." Goku spun around with his fists clenched. "Yes, that got your attention. Now fight me." Goku dropped into a fighting stance.

"If this is how you want it then I will fight you." Vegeta gave Goku an arrogant smile.

"Good, I want you to give me your best, fight me at your true power level." Goku hesitated for a minute. Then he reached inside himself and began raising his power. He gave off a pinkish glow as his power was rising. Vegeta stood there with his arms crossed as Goku powered up. He could feel the sayin's power rising to extremely high levels. When he was at his maximum power level he stopped glowing and looked at Vegeta.

"I wish there was some other way for us to do this Vegeta." Vegeta scowled at him.

"There is no other way." Goku stood there looking at Vegeta calmly. After several minutes Vegeta finally yelled.

"Well, aren't you going to fight?" Goku calmly looked at the prince.

"It's your move." Vegeta smiled crazily.

"Very well then," He ran at Goku and threw a punch at his head which Goku barely managed to block. Goku jumped back and threw an energy ball at Vegeta. Vegeta blocked it with his own energy ball and then threw another at Goku which hit him and sent him staggering back. He then jumped and kicked the hero in the face.

Goku staggered back some more. And then he jumped at Vegeta throwing a powerful punch into his gut. It caught him off guard but he rammed his hand into Goku's stomach. Goku countered by grabbing Vegeta's hand and swinging him over his head onto the ground. He then jumped back and took a defensive stance.

Vegeta got to his feet and wiped himself off. "Not bad Kakkorot," he said and he flew at Goku punching him in the chest and then in the face, knocking him back. Goku recovered himself and brought both oh his hands to his face and shouted:

"SOLAR FLARE!" A blinding light lit up the sky and blinded Vegeta. He covered his eyes.

"You will pay for that," he shouted. While Vegeta clutched his face Goku flew up into the air and brought his hands to his right hip and yelled:

"KA ME HAMEEEEEEE," A ball of energy appeared between his hands. "HA!!!!" The energy shot out of his hands at Vegeta. Vegeta's vision returned in time to see the attack coming right at his face. It struck and the energy engulfed him.

Goku hovered in the air out of breath waiting for the dust to clear. That had been his one desperate move. He wanted to end the fight quick before anything bad happened. But to his surprise, he saw Vegeta standing there in a crater, made by the attack, smiling.

"I must say Kakkorot that was a very good attempt." He raised himself into the air to be level with Goku. "But it wasn't enough." Vegeta brought his hand back and threw an energy ball at Goku, which made him spin around. The he flew at him and grabbed his shirt and chucked him into a nearby mountain.

Goku barely managed to get to his feet before Vegeta started shooting small energy disks at him. The disks cut and ignited all over his body, causing him to fall to his knees. Vegeta finished his attack with an energy blast. When the dust cleared from the attack Goku was lying on his face.

Vegeta flew towards him but Goku, with all of his remaining strength, was able to fly a hundred yards away. He then raised his hands to the sky and closed his eyes.

"Oh please, Namek and all its creatures, I beg of you, lend me your power." Vegeta watched him try and use his special attack. But there was nothing left alive on the planet. So he began to reach out to the neighboring planets for their energy.

Vegeta launched an energy ball at him and sent him flying across the ground.

"Oh no you don't Kakkorot, you won't use that attack this time." He flew and landed beside him. "Get on your feet." Goku just lie there. "NOW!" Goku was able to get on his hands and knees. "That's right; you will die like a true warrior." Goku got to his feet and stared at Vegeta. Vegeta returned the stare with full confidence. "And I actually thought you would surpass me. But now I see. I am the true Super Sayin." Goku just grunted. And then spoke.

"You beat me Vegeta; just don't hurt Go-Gohan." Vegeta nodded.

"You are truly a great warrior, and I will grant you that one wish. Your sun will not be harmed by me this day." Goku gave a small smile. Vegeta raised his hand and blew a whole through Goku's chest. Goku fell to the ground dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Goku's lifeless body faded away. It was finally over. Vegeta powered down and his hair turned back to its normal color. He let out a heavy breath. He had won. After years of working for the creature he hated most, he had finally done his father proud and defeated his planet's destroyer by becoming the legendary Super Sayin. Then he defeated the only sayin that had ever beaten him. Vegeta had restored his honor.

"Goku!" Krillen yelled. He, Piccilo and Gohan had flown next to Vegeta in a rage. "You killed Goku." Vegeta laughed.

"Yes I killed Kakkorot and thus proved that I am the most powerful being in the universe." They all just stared at him not knowing what to say. Gohan started to go into a rage.

"You killed my dad!" He had his fists clenched and was staring at the ground, barely holding back his anger.

"He died a death worthy of a sayin," Vegeta explained. But Gohan couldn't hear him, he couldn't hear anything. Vegeta could feel his power rising.

"You will pay for what you have done today." Piccilo said. He flew at Vegeta. Vegeta landed a punch to his stomach, sending the Namek flying back. At this Gohan became so enraged that his power level shot up even higher.

He jumped at Vegeta and landed a kick to his head while he was distracted with Piccilo. The kick knocked him to the ground. Vegeta got up to see Gohan launching a flurry of energy balls at him. All he could do was cover his face as they all hit him. There was a loud explosion. Vegeta emerged from the blast looking annoyed.

Gohan flew at him again but this time Vegeta was able to knock him to the ground with little difficulty. He got up and was ready to strike again when Piccilo tackled him to the ground to hold him back.

"I told Kakkorot I would spare you, but don't make me put you in your place." It took all of Piccilo's strength to hold Gohan back. Vegeta looked at the rest of the trio. "I will spare all of you today, but if any of you attack me after today with deluded attempts at revenge, I will destroy you." He then smiled and looked down at Gohan.

"Ya know kid, me and you are the last sayins. We should stick together. Join me and I can teach you how to become a Super Sayin and have unimaginable power." Gohan just glared at Vegeta.

"I will never join you." Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders.

"Very well, then I hope I never see any of you again." Vegeta rose into the air and started to fly away.

"Vegeta!" Gohan yelled. Vegeta stopped and turned to look at the young warrior. "One day I will make you pay for killing my dad." Vegeta just smiled evilly.

"Very well then, I look forward to it." And with that he flew away.

"What do we do now?" Krillen asked. All of the fighters just looked down at the ground. "There is no way we can bring anybody else back with Guru dead."

"No," Piccilo explained. "Now that I am alive, the Dragonballs on earth can bring them back." Krillen jumped into the air happily for a second. Then he abruptly stopped.

"But not Goku," he said. Piccilo just looked at him sadly.

"No, not Goku." He looked at Gohan. "I think you two should find Bulma and get back to Earth." Gohan looked up at him.

"What about you Piccilo?" Piccilo just placed his hand on Gohan's head.

"I'm staying here." They both looked at him in confusion. "This is my home planet, and maybe if I stay here I can learn more things about my people and myself."

"But Frieza and his men killed everyone," Krillen said. Piccilo looked at him with impatience.

"I know, but I still need to stay here. Maybe I will find a way to return to Earth someday." The both understood.

"Good-bye Piccilo," Gohan said. Krillen nodded at the Namek. Piccilo looked down at Gohan.

"Train hard Gohan and make your father proud."

"I will." Gohan and Krillen flew off together leaving Piccilo by himself.

Piccilo stood there looking off into the distance. _I will train here_, he thought. _And I will become stronger then Vegeta. He will pay for helping destroy my people and killing Goku._

xxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, miles away, Vegeta landed next to his ship. He climbed in and closed the hatch. Thinking to himself for a minute, he thought on what to do now. Quickly coming to a conclusion he started his ship up and flew up into the sky leaving Namek behind. He had one more loose end to fix.


	5. Chapter 5

Planet Frieza, a dark and forbidding planet. It is here that the planet trade organization was run. Hundreds of creatures from all over the universe operated here. These creatures would destroy and conquer any planets that Frieza wanted to control. Most of them were just fighters and scientists ranging from all different kinds of power levels.

Now the entire planet was buzzing with activity. All of the computers had gone wild sensing the extremely high power levels coming from Namek; it was common knowledge that Frieza had taken a group of soldiers and later the Ginyu force to acquire the ancient Dragonballs.

Vegeta was flying in his space ship towards the planet. He closed his eyes and sensed all the different power levels coming from the planet. All of them were average enough, until he sensed the highest level from the planet. He gave a small smile to himself. That was the one he was looking for.

He flew in toward the landing platform. His spaceship landed with a loud crash. The ship attendants came running out to him as the hatch opened and he stepped out.

"Sir," one of the attendants said. "Do you need any medical assistance" Vegeta just looked at the attendant and laughed.

"The only thing I need is to see King Kold right away," Vegeta said. The attendant looked at him nervously.

"King Kold is very busy and he gave specific instructions not to be disturbed." The other attendants nodded nervously agreeing with him.

"Well he is about to be disturbed." Vegeta pushed them out of the way and walked into the station. The other attendants exchanged looks. They all figured it was his funeral.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

King Kold sat on his throne in his chambers. He was surrounded by a half dozen guards. One of the soldiers was explaining something to him. He sat there sipping wine and looking at the soldier with seemingly lazy eyes as the soldier went on shakily.

"….And now there are no readings coming from Namek at all." King Kold just continued to look at him. "All of the previous readings show that L-Lord Frieza is….dead." King Kold got out of his thrown so fast that the soldier stumbled back.

"That," he said. "Is impossible." The soldier got to his feet.

"Well my lord, there are no more life readings coming from the planet strong enough to be Frieza and…..GAH!" King Kold grabbed him by the throat and held him up.

"Do not disagree with me." He threw him into a wall and the soldier fell to the floor dead. "Does anyone else want to tell me my son is dead?" He looked around the room and the rest of the soldiers were silent.

"Frieza is dead!" A voice shouted from behind him. King Kold spun around to see Vegeta standing in the doorway of his chambers.

"Vegeta?" he said in mild surprise. "How good to see you, it's really been a long time." Vegeta just stared at him. "And what makes you think my son is dead?" Vegeta smiled, showing his teeth.

"I killed him," he said. King Kold looked annoyed for a second then gave the sayin an evil smile.

"That just can't be, you have obviously lost your mind. Guards, take him away." King Kold turned his back on the prince and his six guards ran to surround Vegeta. They all held there hands out as if to tackle him. One of the guards pressed the scouter on the side of his head.

"He has a low power lever, we can take him." They all closed in on Vegeta. Suddenly there was a flash of movement and all the guards fell to the ground dead.

"At least Frieza had the guts to fight me himself. I never knew his father was a coward." Kind Kold clenched his fist in anger.

"Why you little fool, I will teach you some respect." King Kold made his way over to Vegeta but before he got halfway to him Vegeta let out a scream. His power level shot up higher and higher until he went Super Sayin. Kind Kold glared at Vegeta. "Well this is new. What have you done to yourself?"

"I am a Super Sayin." King Kold gasped.

"Rubbish, there is no such thing as a Super Sayin." Vegeta look more arrogant then ever.

"That's what Frieza said before I killed him." King Kold looked angry now.

"Indeed? Enough of this nonsense." He ran at Vegeta. Vegeta stepped to the side and punched him in the ribs. King Kold went flying through the wall of his chambers and landed on the main deck of the space station. All of the soldiers on the deck backed away as King Kold tried to get to his feet. Before he could, Vegeta landed on his back and pushed him back into the damaged floor.

"Now you know don't you Kold? I am more powerful then you and Frieza." He grabbed him by the horns and pulled his head up. King Kold groaned.

"No…." All of the soldiers surrounding them backed away even further in shock. Vegeta glared at them all.

"All of you will see that I am the most powerful being in the universe. I killed Frieza." He tightened his hold on King Kold's horns. "And now his father," Vegeta pulled on the horns harder. He pulled so hard that it ripped King Kold's head right off.

Vegeta looked at the head with disgust and threw it at a group of soldiers. The soliders gasped and ran to get out of the way. The rest of the soldiers on the deck just kept looking at Vegeta with shock. He gave another evil smile.

"Now the rest of you…DIE!" He held his hands out to his side and shot energy blasts in both directions. The blasts incinerated all of the soldiers and the station around him. He kept firing until there was nothing left alive on the entire planet.

When he was done Vegeta looked amongst the rubble around him. He fell to his knees and began to laugh. It was a loud evil laugh that echoed around him. He laughed and laughed until he was out of breath. Now it was over. He had destroyed Frieza and his father and destroyed their home planet. Also he had killed his rival Goku and became the legendary Super Sayin. It was done. Vegeta was the most powerful being in the universe.

When he finally finished laughing, Vegeta got to his feet. He looked toward the stars. Now he would set his sights on Earth.


End file.
